Various types of anatomical dolls and models have been used for teaching anatomy. One type is a doll that has representations of anatomical parts thereon and is used as a therapeutic aid. Another type is a doll that has a hollow abdominal cavity which contains various internal organs located in their approximate anatomical correct positions within the cavity. Further, another type is a stuffed toy animal with stuffed fabric internal organs that are removably received in the abdominal cavity. Finally, anatomical charts are also used as teaching tools and methods of teaching anatomy.